We look out for eatchother
by Maverickpenpal
Summary: Quick oneshot about the bond between Epona and Link. Their duty to eatchother. A bit of blood and minor swearing rated to be safe


**I do not own the characters!  
Simple oneshot i wrote in like 20 minutes.  
It is what it is, probably horrible.**

It was her duty.

She quickened her pace even more, making the snow under her hooves swirl around her long toned legs in every bone-chilling step.

Ever since he played that melody that day on the ranch she knew they belonged together, His duty to her was the wery same, they were supposed to keep eatchother safe, at all cost.

That's why she kept pushing on, even though the cut in her side was biting her every time she extended her left frontleg. She had to make it to the castle in time, before the man on her back blacked out and fell off.

He was barely holding on by now, most of the blood on Eponas body wasn't even hers, it was his.

He was bleeding and at this rate they wouldn't make it in time.

She shook her head and pushed on even quicker, if she stepped in a hole or tripped at this speed, they would probably both die. Damn him he knew better than going into fights without a fairy, or even the healing potion.

The lights in the towers of the castle was now visible, she almost bucked purely out of joy, but her legs was not up to the task and the man on her back certainly wasn't.

The snow was soon replaced with slippery frost, making it difficult for Epona to keep the speed up, but she pushed on, slipped, got her footing back and kept going.

A few hundred feet from the castle Epona let out a high neigh, alerting the guards that a rider was near. Her body was shutting down now, she couldn't keep this speed up and as she trotted up to the gate her legs shook vigourusly.

Link chose that moment to give into darkness and his face landed in her thick mane.

Three gurds with spears ran up to them.

"My he's injured!" one of them said, they didn't recognize him in the dark.

They carefully got him off her back and disappeared into the castle.

Epona collapsed on the ground, folding her legs in under her and placing her heavy head on the cold ground. The sweat on her body started to chill he down and she shook with cold.

"Poor girl"

Someone patted her on her neck, she turned her head to look at the old man.

He grabbed the reins

"come on, you can't stay out here, let's go into the warm stable"

He smiled at her and pulled on her reins.

Epona let out a sharp sigh and forced her body to move again.

Once inside the stable the man took her bridle and saddle off, giving her a bucket of warm water and placing multiple blankets on her.

"You see, much nicer in here right?" the man said.

Epona answered by taking another big gulp of the water.

"Easy there, don't drink too much at once" he said.

The man stitched the cut on her side and then left her for the night.

Epona never liked being locked in a stable, but this time she couldn't care less.

The man showed up again the next morning, giving her some hay and feed which she gladly ate and then removed all but one blanket.

He was busy scratching her behind the ear when Epona neighed so he turned and saw the rider from yesterday hopping into the stable on crutches.

"Feeling better today sir?" he asked

Link smiled at them

"Yes, a lot actually!"

Epona nibbled on his tunic and he streched his hand up to ruffle her mane and scrach her behind the ears just like the old man had done earlier.

"You have a very fine mare here sir" The old man said and Epona pushed him lovingly with her head, he laughed and gave her a pat on the neck again.

"I know" Link said and smiled like a goof " I want to thank you for taking care of her, she's very important to me".

"And i would think that you are very important to her by the look of you two."

The next day, the old man put her saddle back on her and led her out of the stable.

"Be good now okay!" he said and petted her again. Epona shook her head, her body was stiff and she ached to move and loosen it up again.

Link stood by the gates of the castle, speaking to Princess Zelda and thanking her for saving their life.

It took a moment longer than usual to get up in the saddle and he winced quietly when his body was put under such stress.

"Take care" Zelda said, placing a hand on Eponas neck and then directing her eyes towards the horse.

"You'll keep him on short reins right" she said jokingly, Epona just sighed as answer.

"Trust me, we look out for eatchother!" Link said and smiled before they headed out again.


End file.
